Evil Spirit
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?  Warning! Future slash will occur
1. Visiting Royalty

Evil Spirit

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

Chapter 1: Visiting Royalty

Merlin's Pov

Sunlight beamed through the curtains of the Prince of Camelots window as the morning sun glanced over the beautiful hills of Albion. It was to this sight that I walked into Arthur's room to serve him. I looked over to the bed to see his body wrapped in the finest sheets with only his head sticking out from the large mass. I smiled at his sleeping form as I place the morning meal on his dining table.

The hardest part of my job isnt the training or cleaning, its waking him up that's the problem. But, lucky for me that I know the perfect way to wake his royal pratness.

Quietly I crept over to his king sized bed. Slowly I slid across the top until I was directly hovering over his face. I lowered myself until my breath could be felt on his face. Then oh so slowly I planted my lips against his.

A pair of wide eyes opened up in my vision. The shock wore off quickly once Arthur realized that it was me kissing him. It took even less time before the positions were switched and he was straddling my hips, without breaking the kiss.

We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, but everyone needs to breath. Smiles were painted across both of our faces as we parted.

"Good morning sire" I whispered against his skin, which gave him a shiver. I always had a way to control how he feels.

"It would have been better if I woke up with you next to me" he said giving me a light kiss. I blushed and slowly moved so I was sitting up on the other side of the bed. When I was about to get up, a strong arm wrapped around me, holding me in my place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teased me.

"Even though we are together doesnt mean I can escape my duties sire" I scolded while removing the arm and walking over to the prince's clothing caabinet.

I grabbed some of his best clothes and tossed them his way, and being him he caught them perfectly. He was looking at them strangly.

"The King of Cyrus and his daughter are coming to sign a peace treaty this morning and your father wants you there for when they arrive" I told him as I quickly dresses him. Once I was done I grabbed the empty tray and went to carry out my duties before they arrived.

"Oh and Arthur?" I called as I left the door. He peaked out when he heard his named and looked over at me.

"They will be here in two hours" and with that I left.

Two Hours Later...

Arthur's Pov

Those small hours passed swift, the speed of our fastest horses wouldnt have been able to go any faster. Now here I stand with my father awaiting Kind Dominic and who's suppose to be his beautiful daughter Princess Emilia. The only reason I could think that he would bring his daughter would to be try and marry her off to me. Hopefull Uther will tell them otherwise.

Everyone in all of Camelot knows that I am gay, and they all know that I am courting my manservant. My father approved of me being with a person that I know, but he had two conditions.

One is that Merlin cannot neglect his duties. The second one is that when the time comes for me to be king, I can marry Merlin but I must choose a noble women to bare my heir. Merlin agreed with this, knowing that the time would come eventually. The only thing I am worried about is that the noble women I choose might not accept me being married to another while carrying a child. But that can wait for the (I hope to be) far future.

The sounds of horses and wheels treading across stone caught my attetion. I looked ahead of me to see a carriage creeping its way through the streets toward the castle.

Once it reached the steps of the castle, the driver moved from his seat and let the two nobles out into the clear summer air.

"Welcome to Camelot King Dominic and Princess Emilia" Uther said to our guests. They smiled and bowed, in return we bowed back.

"We are looking forword to this signing, we only wish for peace between our nations" the princess spoke out. Most princesses dont worry about the political part of being royalty until they are wed. So you could see the surprised look on my face.

"You sound very educated your highness" I heard come from behind me. And there was Merlin standing in his usual servant attire. Emilia giggled at the comment.

"Why thank you, I do try to sound so as I am my father's succesor" she spoke to Merlin. I smiled, I could tell that she wasnt like most royal women, who would be outraged for a servant speaking to them directly.

"This is Merlin. He will be you and your fathers servant for the duration of your stay here in Camelot" I spoke out. The king looked appaled at the fact thatn a man would be serving his daughter. Merlin must have noticed because he spoke out quickly.

"You have nothing to fear about King Dominic, I do not fancy women". The king sighed in relief and princess smile. 'She must have never been served by a gay guy before' I thought as Merlin escorted the princess to her quarters. I followed as my father stayed behind to talk with the other king.

Once she was safe inside, she dismissed Merlin until the feast was to be held.

"She seems like a nice women" Merlin exclaimed as we headed to my rooms.

"Dont get any ideas Merlin" I teased him. He smiled and grasped my hand.

"I wont, dont forget that I am and always will be your"

No One's Pov

Sunset

Dark shadows layed themselves across the ruins of an ancient castle that was spread along a small island. This is the Isle of the Blessed. A once great kingdom where all kinds of magical beings came to learn more about the ablilities that they were given.

But now its nothing like it use to be. Many pieces of the once grand building have been torn away by fire and war. The Great Purge turned this beautiful structure into the grave sight of innocent people.

The most recent murder here is the most important. The socerer who use to inhabit the isle was called Nimueh and she was killed by the lover of Prince Arthur of Camelot. By the prophecy of the druids, Merlin is to be the most power wizard in all of Albion. And he is to bring magic back and create a new vision for Camelot along side the soon to be king.

Little did they know that she is still allive. Emrys might have destroyed her body, but he didnt destroy her powers. Nimueh was one of the most powerful women in this world. This gave her the power to stay alive in spirit form.

Now she looks over the young couple threw her special spy glass. She smiles, but not at the sight of the Merlin and Arthur sleeping together on his bed. She smiles because she has a plan to rid the world of the most powerful men in the world.


	2. Before the Banquet

Evil Spirit

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

Chapter 2: Before the Banquet

Merlin's Pov

1 hour before the feast

I woke up to see that the sunlight was fading away. I also noticed that I was being held captive by Arthur. As much as I would like to stay like this, I had to get Arthur and they royal guests ready for tonights feast in honor of the declaration of peace.

Untangling myself from Arthur I slowly moved away to prepare the prince's best garments for tonight. As soon as I finished I walked back to the bed and shook him awake. He groaned and made a small comment too small for my ears to pick up. So I decided to use one of my "special" methods on him.

My body moved over his so I could place my lips close to his ear.

"ARTHUR!" I shouted into his ear so loud he woke with a start. He even fell off the bed, which got me laughing so hard. He sat up and glared at me but I couldnt stop laughing. I was so busy laughing that I didnt execpt what Arthur was doing until it happened.

I was pinned to the floor with Arthur's body towering over me. I couldnt hide the shock... or the fear in my eyes as Arthur gave me one of his signature evil looks.

"What do you think you're doing Merlin" he growled at me. The fear coarsing through my veins was too strong for me to answer. I got even more scared at what he did next.

He grabbed me and shoved me into the wall across from us with both my arms pinned and in Arthur's grip. When he asked again and I didnt answer, he pushed me into the wall some more.

"Answer me Merlin"

"I... I had tttto wake you uppp for the signing in annnn hour" I stuttered. His eyes widened and he quickly let go, as if my body was on fire.

"Oh, Im sorry Merlin I thought that you were trying to ruin..." his speech came to an end when I pressed my lips against his. He instantly responded.

A knock at the door made us quickly pull away. Arthur smoothed out his clothing as I opened the door. There stood the Princess Emilia in the same attire she wore when she arrived.

"Im sorry for the wait your highness, the prince fell asleep and I had to wake him up and lay out his outfit for the banquet (ive used the word feast too much) tonight" I told her as to not draw suspicion.

"Merlin, I know that you and Arthur are together"

Arthur and I was about to object when the king came in and demanded that Merlin come and help them prepare. I quickly kissed Arthur on the cheek, Im not afraid to show royalty. Then I was off to help, leaving Arthur to prepare on his own.

Emilia's Pov

I knew that the prince was gay! He has rejected some of the most beautiful and most respected women in all the world. I just didnt execpt for him to be courting his manservant. But that was something else to discuss, right now I have a job to do.

When we reached our chambers, Merlin prepared us quickly with skilled hands. Dressing the prince everynight and day gives you a lot of practice, I guess.

"Thank you boy, you have been a great help to me and my daughter" my dad adresses Merlin.

"It is my pleasure to serve you and your beautiful daughter my lord" he said bowing. I looked over at my father and he nodded.

"Merlin" I called as he was leaving the room.

"I would like for you to be my escort tonight, will you?" I asked. By the look in his eyes I knew he was shocked that someone invited him to go with them.

"I would love to but I dont have any formal clothing to wear" he blushed. I giggled and grabbed a small parcel wrapped in paper. I opened the small package to reveal a outfit with the colors of the Pendragon familly.

"I had your friend Gwen make this for me" I told his stunned expression.

He grabbed the clothing and quickly went into the washroom to change. Meanwhile I was having a important talk with my father.

"Relax dad, I know what I have to do. I need to get on Merlin's good side in order to be able to produce the heir and serve along side him and Arthur." I said confidently.

Part of the declaration of peace between our kingdoms was for me to stay and become the queen of Camelot. Uther had told us that the prince didnt need a wife, just a mistress to bear his heir. When we said that we didnt understand, he told us that Arthur belong to another.

"You already will be the one to have his child, but that wont happen if Arthur and Merlin dont think you'd be a good enough women" he told me.

"I think she will be a great ruler" a voice echoed off the walls. We turned to see Merlin dressed and ready.

"You know about what's on the treaty?" my father demanded.

"Im a sorcerer, I was able to create a copy for Arthur and I" Our eyes widened when he found out Uther had a wizard serving under his house.

"We have more in common than I thought" I told him.

"Enough talk, lets go"

Merlin opened the door and extended his arm to be, I grabbed it and walked toward the start of a new life.


	3. Uninvited Guest

Evil Spirit

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

Chapter 3: Uninvited Guest

Arthur' Pov

I was standing in the grand hall waiting for the arrival of the visiting king and princess. The signing for the peace was to begin as soon as they came through the doors. It started with the reading of the actually document. It contained all the usual and some added important stuff. I just wished that my father told me Emilia was going to be my mistress. I hope that Merlin and her will get along.

Horns sounded outside the door to signal their arrival. The large doors opened to reveal Dominic, Emilia and Merlin? He was dresses in what looked like some of Camelots finest fabric. A very small crown also graced his brow. I have never seen Merlin look so good in my life.

Once they reached us Merlin came to stand next to me while they stood next to the king.

"What were you doing with the princess?" I whispered in his ear as the treaty reading began. This part took the longest and was the most boring part of the whole signing.

"She asked me to be her escort to the signing, its not like I could say no to her" he whispered back. I just nodded, understanding what he meant. Even though I am courting Merlin, he is still a servant and could not reject to a nobles request.

Ten minutes later the reading was done and the signing had begun. Father went over to the treaty and signed his name big and bold at the bottom of the document. Then followed King Dominic and Princess Emilia.

My father then turned to the other king, reached out his hand and said "Let there be peace". King Dominic grasped Uthers hand and responded back "Let there be peace. All the nobles and servants cheered as the peace treaty became official.

But suddenly out of nowhere a dark wind swept into the room, breaking and the windows and throwing all the nobles everywhere. I was thrust forward while Merlin, my father and the visiting king and princess crashed into the pillars near the front of the hall. I heard an earsplitting crack as one of them broke a bone.

But my focus was on the evil wind that was sweeping around the center of the room creating what looked like a ghost of a human body. I looked closely to see who it was and after only one glance I knew who she was.

"Nimueh"

As usual a smirk graced her fine features, but the thing that horrified me the most was that her body wasnt real, she was dead.

"How nice of you to recognized me your highness" she spoke like a deadly, evil snake.

"You have no business here" I heard my father speak from behind me. She just continued to stare at me, ignoring my father completely.

"Just relax Arthur, Im not here for you. Its your precious Merlin I want" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Everyone in the room looked over at Merlin but they werent looking at him in shock, but in fear. His eyes were a dark black and his skin was the palest shade of white. Then suddenly he collapsed where he stood. Emilia and I both ran toward his body but we were thrown back by an invisible force.

I looked over at Nimueh to see her laughing.

"Foolish prince, the Old Religion cannot be defeated by some mortal"

Then like she came, she vanished. The dark black smoke that brought her here swept across the room again and was gone. But this time the room was different.

Nimueh had taken Merlin with her.


	4. Cursed and Returned

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Cursed and Returned

Merlins PoV

Darkness covered my vision as I opened my eyes. The sun had already set, revealing the shining power of the moon and the brightness of the stars. But this wasnt the view that I was use to seeing at the castle. Crumbled structures with old vines climbing toward the sky surrounded me. I also noticed that I was chained to a broken pillar in the middle of what looked to be an old courtyard, and thats when I realized where I was. Im on the Isle of the Blessed.

"Well look who's finally awake" A voice said from behind. A shiver coarsed traveled up my back, it was Nimueh.

"No response? I thought you would be happy to see me" Her voice was still as stickly sweet as usually, and that hint of hate and venom was still noticible.

"Why would I be happy to see the demon that almost destroyed Camelot?" I say to her, pure hatred showing.

"Oh Merlin, you havent changed a bit. Still so pure and brave in the face of danger" She laughs at me like Im some child.

"Im also not a murderer!" I scream so loud that the people in Camelot could have heard me. Suddenly a strong pain hit my chest, causing me to scream louder.

"You murdered me! And now Im gonna get my revenge."

My eyes widened in fear. There is so much that she could do to me, Camelot or even... Arthur.

"Take your revenge, just dont take it out of Arthur or Camelot" I plead.

"Dont worry Merlin, I am not going to hurt your precious city or prince. You're all I need."

She suddenly started speaking in a language that most would have long forgotten. It was the words of the Old Relgion. Then more pain spreard through my body when she placed her mark over my heart. All of a sudden it started to glow and a strange feeling coarsed through me. And as I passed out I heard this:

"This spell will bring the end to your prince, his kingdom and to you"

ESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESES ESESESESESESES

Arthurs PoV

I paced the throne room on and on, not wanting to rest until my Merlin came home. After he was taken I felt so weak and helpless. I couldn't go look for him because I had no idea where he would be. And even if I did find him I would have to get through the vile witch that took him. Sadly I am no match for the power of the Old Religion. I wouldn't be good to Camelot if I was dead.

A gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Emilia was staring at me with a worried glance.

"Sire you should relax. Merlin will come back safe and sound"

"How can you be so sure?! You have no idea what she is capable of!"

"But I do know what Merlin is capable of! He can handle himself!"

"What makes you so sure?!"

"Because he told me about his magic!"

"Your majesties?"

"What?!"

We both looked over to see a terrified guard standing at the entrance. It seems our yelling scared him so much he was shaking a little. Looking closer I realized it was one of the new guards, the younger brother of one of the knights.

"What is it?"

"The knights out of patrol are back and they found someone"

"Well who was it?"

"It was Mer..."

He didnt get time to finish before all of us ran out to the courtyard. I was overjoyed to hear that he has been found but also worried to see how bad he has been hurt. If I could I would bring that wretched women back to life if only to kill her myself.

We had reached the courtyard just as the knights came riding in on their horses and on the back of Lancelot's was Merlin. He looked fine. No torn clothes, burn marks, or blood patches. My love was okay.

I ran to him and helped him down. Then with both hands I grabbed him and kissed him, all my worries melting away when he kissed back.

Everything was all right.


	5. A Declaration and a Curse

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: A Declaration and a Curse

No Pov

_Midnight_

_A cloaked stranger slowly creeps into the chamber, his footsteps silent against the wood. Closing the door behind them they turned the room silent with a single glow of the eyes, making sure that no one could hear his actions._

_He walked over to the bed and looked down at his victim, Merlin. Tonight in this very moment he would place his mistresses curse on the boy and watch with glee as it destroys him and the man laying next to him._

_As quiet as he could he unsheathed a knife from his side. Then very carefully lifted the hand of the sleeping prince and with a long cut took him blood. He wiped the blood off the knife and rubbed it into the mark of Nimueh that was centered on his palm. And with his bloodied hand he placed it over the mark Nimueh had planted over Merlins heart. There he let his magic flow and he casted his curse:_

_"Bound by blood and love he will be your doom. With every touch you will suffer the agony of my mistress as long as your love is everlasting and as long as our power thrives. In the name of the Old Religion and of the High Priestess Nimueh I cast this curse upon you!"_

_Both of their marks burned as his dark power seemped into the man underneath him. Once removed he could see his success, the boys mark burned red with the blood of his lover. And with his work completed he swiftly ran away into the darkness of the castle, where he will be hidden in plain sight._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Isle of the Blessed

Nimueh's Pov

I watched the scene with the greatest pleasure as my man completed his task. I never had a doubt that he would fail, for he has not failed me in life or death. Were it not for him I would not even be here, a spirit bound to the place of my death. His power and life keep me here, without him I would be nothing, not even a soul.

He is the only one man who is not a fool. Those lovers wrapped around each other think everything is fine, that nothing has happened. I cannot wait to see what my curse will do to them. How it will break them apart and destroy the kingdom that they both worked so hard to build.

And once this is all done I can finally get what I crave, a body and the Crown of Camelot. And with my faithful king by my side we will take over this land. And to think none of this would have happened if Uther hadn't tried to kill me. My revenge will be as sweet as an apple.

And I can't wait to take that first bite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:00

Merlin's Pov

I awoke to a burning sensation in my chest and a empty space next to me. Slowly I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. The mark that Nimueh had given me was inflamed and it seemed to be glowing red as if it had been coated with blood.

So not to worry anybody I covered it up with gauze in case it did start to bleed. Then I changed into another set of clothes that Emilia had brought over when we were sleeping. The other set had been discarded after our ordeal from yesterday.

Once I was ready I went down to the kitchen to fetch Emilia's and King Dominic's breakfast. And as I walked the halls to their room everyone was asking how I was and I just keep telling them that I was fine.

I had finally reached the door that lead into their chambers and as I was about to knock I heard voices. I recognized the voices as Arthur and Emilia.

"Oh Arthur he is going to love it"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so"

"Thank you Emilia"

"You're welcome Arthur"

At that moment the talking stopped so took that as my que to enter. I opened the door and they separated from each other and Arthur quickly stuffed something into his pocket and swiftly walked out of the room without giving me a parting glance.

"What was that about?" I asked as I set down her breakfast. She didn't respond in words, all she did was bite her lip. And when someone does that it usually means that they know something that they can't tell.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out tonight at the banquet" Emilia giggled. I looked at her worried.

"Don't worry Merlin, you'll like it trust me"

I was still a little skeptical but I trusted her that nothing bad was going on.

"Now lets get you ready for tonight" She pushed me behind her changing screen and threw some clothes over it, which landed on my face. I picked them off me and looked at him and they were amazing.

"Don't just stand there Merlin! We have a lot of work to do to get us both ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(It did not take them this long to get ready)

12 hour later

Arthur's Pov

I stood beside my father waiting for Emilia to enter with Merlin. These two people who are the most important people of my future. One will be my "queen" and the other I hope will be my king. I clutched my gift for him in my hand so tight, like it was my lifeline to my future and our love.

"Arthur, relax my son. Everyone knows how deeply you both care for eachother. He will not refuse you." My father whispered in my ear. No one besides him and Emlia knew what I had planned for tonight.

"Thank you father"

The doors opened and we all turned to see them enter and they looked breathtaking, Merlin especially. He was again dressed in gold and red but he looked like actual royalty with the camelot seal on his chest. And as they reached us they both bowed and spoke a 'your majesties' to my father and I. Merlin sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the check while Emilia sat next to her father.

Now its time for the banquet to start and for me to make my announcement. I grabbed my fork and tapped it against my goblet and every took their seats.

"On behalf of both royal families I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the joining of our two nations" Everyone clapped and cheered in celebration.

"But tonight is not just for celebrating our nations coming together, tonight is also celebrating love" I turned and faced Merlin, grabbing his hands with my gloved ones.

"Merlin, I remember when we met and I thought that you were nothing but a annoying fool but after that one night where you saved my life for the first time our futures changed, we could no longer live without eachother. From there our feelings changed from those of annoyance to those of affection. And I knew that after you nearly died at the hands of the Daracha that living without you would kill me too. It was in that moment when you appeared behind Lancelot that I vowed I would love and care for you forever and today I fufill my vow"

I got down on one knee and the crowd gasped then fell silent, even Merlin above me was speechless. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the silver band engraved with the Pendragon seal and the words inside 'our love is stronger than any spell'.

"Merlin will give me the greatest honor and let me be your husband?"

Merlin's eyes were welling up with tears and then they began to fall down his face.

"Oh Arthur nothing would make me happier than to have you as my husband so yes Arthur Pendragon I will marry you!" Everyone cheered as I slipped the ring on his finger where it would stay forever. Then I grabbed him by the waist with one arm and pulled him in for a kiss, pouring all of our love into it.

But then Merlin pulled away screaming, clutching his hands over his heart. I swear I could hear the sound of burning flesh coupled with thunder and lightning. And then he collapsed, I reached over and caught him just before he hit the ground. I gently set him down and looked him over for injuries and that's when I felt something on his chest. I lifted my hand and saw his blood on my hands and then I looked down and saw blood on his hands. I felt his forehead and I had to take my hand away just as quickly, his skin was burning up. I shook him and tried to rise him but he did not move.

"Merlin? Merlin?! Wake up!"


	6. Curses,Cures,and Revelations

A Merlin Fanfiction

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Summary: When Nimueh's body was destroyed at the Isle of the Blessed, her soul stayed behind to exact her revenge. Now that Arthur and Merlin are together and Arthur knows of his powers, will she act?

Warning! Future slash will occur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Curses,Cures,and Revelations

Arthur's Pov

I ran through the hallways with a limp Merlin in my arms. His skin still felt like it was on fire and it was making the both of us sweat and that only made me run faster towards Gaius's chambers. When I arrived I kicked down the door, shocking Gaius who dropped the vial he was working with when he saw us.

"What happened?" he asked as I layed him down on the nearest available bed. I explained everything, the proposal and then him suddenly collapsing when we kissed. And once I was done I looked over at him and I could almost see the thoughts in his head.

"Gaius what is it? What's wrong with Merlin?" I asked him starting to get very worried.

"Sire I hate to tell you this but I believe Merlin is cursed"

"Merlin is cursed?! How could this have happened?!" I screamed so loud that I'm sure that our guests in the throne room heard me.

"It was this sire" Gaius pushed his shirt to the side and it revealed a mark right over his heart.

"What is that?"

"That is the mark of Nimueh. And after tonights events I believe I know what she exactly she did to him" He walked over to his vast collection of books and pulled one off the shelf and put it on his work station. I walked over and peered over his shoulder and saw that it was a book of black magic. He kept flipping through the pages until he found it. I read the page and it says:

_The Curse of the Bleeding and Burning Heart_

_Creator: High Priestess Nimueh_

_Origin: This spell was created in a fit of pure rage and jealousy. Nimueh was in love with a king but he was married to another and happily in love. Thinking that no one but her deserved the king she snuck into their castle and branded with queen with her mark and traced it with his blood. She then cast her spell, which would cause the queen to feel the worst pain imaginable when she was shown the purest affection from her husband. And that moment of affection came quickly for she was about to give birth to a child. Once she gave birth to the baby boy they shared the greatest kiss they both have ever known and the pain came to be. She died quickly and shortly. Outraged the king demanded that a price be paid. Today people are still paying for her anger._

I stopped reading there, I could not look at anymore of this.

"So Merlin's going to die?" I barely got out.

"I am unsure Arthur. The women had just given birth, she was already weak. Merlin is strong, I'm sure he will survive" Gaius reassured me. I looked over at Merlin and I felt so guilty that I had caused this pain.

"So how do I stop this from happening again?" I asked urgently, not taking my eyes off of Merlin. I heard him flip again and then I heard a deep inhale and looked back at Gaius and things did not look good for us. So I walked over and read the next page.

_Cure(s): There are two ways to break this curse:_

_1. Kill the sorcerer that cast the curse_

_ someone of their blood to reserve the curse_

"I need to go find who did this" I told him and I started to walk to the door but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Arthur there is more you need to know. First is that whoever cast this made Merlin feel the pain of Nimueh's death, which will be a far greater pain that anyone could image and then there's..." He stopped and I had a feeling that he did not want me to hear what else he had to say.

"What is it Gaius?"

"There is another cure. This one is more uncommon and it has never been successful..."

"Just tell me Gaius"

"You would have to fall out of love with Merlin"

And my heart stopped again,for how could I fall out of love with the greatest man I've ever known, my other half, my reason for living.

"Out of the question! I will not even think about doing that! I will not lose my fiance! Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to take care of this" I stormed out of the room where I ran into someone but was too determined to apologize, Merlin is my number one priority right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emilia's Pov

I turned the corner right near Gaius's chambers on my way to check on Merlin when I collided with Arthur. I was going to ask if he was okay but he had already gone past me. 'He must be extremely worried' I thought. Walking into the room I saw Gaius kneeling over Merlin, cleaning the blood off of him.

"How is he?" I asked kneeling on Merlin's other side.

"He will be fine with some rest. I think we all will be, today was hard"

"Yes it was, on all of us which is why you need to rest" he looked like he was going to protest but I layed my hand down on his to stop him. "It's alright Gaius. You go and get some needed rest while I take care Merlin" He nodded and walked into Merlin's room and shut the door .

I began cleaning off the excess blood when I noticed the mark over his heart and that's when I realized that i've seen the same mark before... on my fathers hand! But he told me he got that from my mother before she died, as something to remember her by. 'I need to find out who this came from'

I went over to Gaius's work stand and found the book of spells he was looking at and on the open pages was the mark. Quickly I skimmed the page and my eyes kept gettting wider and wider until I stopped reading. I had found my answer.

"My father cursed Merlin and Nimueh is my mother" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I heard the sound of clapping and I looked up and saw him standing there.

"I knew that the one to figure it out first would be you" he told me. "But unfortunetly I cannot allow you to tell Arthur" He started walking towards me and I slowly backed away until I hit the bookshelf. Once he reached me he put the hand with the mark on my forehead and spoke in the language of the Old Religion and I found myself slowing slipping into darkness. The last thing I heard was my father saying:

"I'm sorry my dear"


End file.
